lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Gogmorthak d'Tharashk (Erekose13)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; 1d12+7dmg. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs. AC; 1d6+5dmg. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; 1d12+1d8+7dmg. Until start of my next turn, attackers gain +2 bonus to atk me unless I'm raging. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; 1d12+1d6+7dmg. Can use during charge. If raging move an extra 2 squares as part of the charge. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 1d12+7dmg. can spend a healing surge. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; 3d12+11. Until start of my next turn, attackers gain +4 to atk me. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs. Fort; 2d12+7 and knock target prone. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Beast Form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=+5 vs. Ref; 1d8+1dmg and target is slowed until end of my next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Requirement=Must be raging and have an unused rage power. |Power Description=+13 vs. AC; Damage based on level of power expended (3d12+7 for L1; 4d12+7 for L5.) Miss: Half damage. Special: can use power twice per day. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal, Rage, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 3d12+7dmg. +2 atk if target bloodied. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Until rage ends, once per round when you reduce an enemy to 0 hit points, you can make a melee basic attack as a free action. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Cold, Primal, Rage, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 3d12+7 cold dmg. Before atk, the target can make a basic melee atk against me as a free action. If it does, my atk does an extra 1d12 cold dmg. Miss: Half Damage. Effect: Until the rage ends, any enemy that hits me with a melee attack takes 7 cold damage. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=20 (+8) |Constitution=18 (+7) |Dexterity=10 (+3) |Intelligence=10 (+3) |Wisdom=13 (+4) |Charisma=8 (+2) |Skills=Athletics +12, Endurance +11, Nature +11, Perception +9 |Feats=Initiate of the Old Faith, Mark of Finding, Improved Rageblood Vigor, Toughness. |Equipment=Vicious greataxe +2, deathcut hide armor +1, flame bracers, brooch of shielding +1, potion of vigor, potion of healing, adventurer's kit, climer's kit, identification papers (standard), travel papers. }} Character Information Background Gogmorthak was born and raised amongst his brethern tribes in the Deepwood, taught to follow the Gatekeeper paths. He stood out amongst his tribe for the bright purple birthmark that covered a large portion of his chest and left side. Even in the modern post war era many tribes (including his) did not understand the significance of the Mark of Finding. Naturally gifted but brutally violent, Gogmorthak fit in perfectly. Until the outsiders came. Prospectors and explorers from House Tharashk entered into treaties with the chieftain of Gogmorthak's tribe for rights to seek Dragonshards from the fertile bogs and glades in the woods. Paying well the House representatives were invited into the tribe and were shocked to find a young orc bearing the mark. Gogmorthak grew enamoured with the visitors and they took him under their wing. When the small number of easy Dragonshards had been harvested, the house representatives prepared to leave. They bargained with the chief and managed to secure the tutorship of the young marked orc. And so he went off into the bigger world. Turning his passion and ferocity to the pursuit of the remnants of the Daelkyr, Gogmorthak has traveled the breadth of the Shadow Marches and Drooam. He now finds himself in Breland, a strange place still reeling from the effects of a great war. Refugees and veterans make it easy for the wandering barbarian to fit it but he doesn't really comprehend the truth behind their plight. Appearance Gogmorthak is a tall, young orc with heavy orcish facial features but a skin tone more akin to the half-orcs of House Tharashk. His paler skin tone is more an effect of the Dragonmark on his chest than any deviation in his pure orcish blood. He carries himself with confidence and speaks well for an orc, benefiting from his mentorship amongst the House. Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Not your average orc, Gogmorthak is a confident young man. He is full of passion and at times brutality. He tends to think in black and white terms finding faith in the good work he does rooting out Cultists and Daelkyr sympathizers. Hooks * Gogmorthak has no remaining ties to his tribe, though they still speak of the marked one. * House Tharashk does not officially recognize the marked orc, maintaining its strict human and half-orc roster. * Gogmorthak is a Gatekeeper through and through, earning him respect in the Shadow Marches and Drooam but not so much in Sharn. Kicker Gogmorthak is seeking rumors of the Daelkyr, the Lord of Eyes, who is rumored to have faithful amongst the downtrodden in Sharn. He had no idea the sheer volume of people in Sharn. Equipment Coins: 2185gp 8sp Encumbrance: 83lbs Normal Load: 200lbs Heavy Load: 400lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000lbs Math Attributes Attacks Note: StrRAtk doesnt calculate ranged attack bonus correctly. Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Vision Health Surges per day: 12 (8 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 +2 when charging Racial Features Orc (MM) * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common, Giant * Running Charge * Warrior’s Surge encounter power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light Class Features '''Barbarian (PHB2) * Barbarian Agility: When not wearing heavy armor, +1AC, +1Ref. * Feral Might (Rageblood Vigor): swift charge power. And whenever my attack reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, I gain 9 temporary hit points Feats * 1st: Mark of Finding * 2nd: Initiate of the Old Faith * 4th: Improved Rageblood Vigor * 6th: Toughness Background Tharashk Gatekeeper (EPH): +2 Nature. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold 1 + 72 gp 1/5 Level 1 gold 1 +104 gp 1/5 Level 2 gold 2 +136 gp 1/5 Level 3 gold 3 +168 gp 1/5 Level 4 gold 4 +360 gp Level 1 gold parcel 1 -680 gp Flame Bracers -160 gp Potion of Vigor -50 gp Potion of Healing -5 gp Javelin -15 gp Adventurer's Kit -2 gp Climbers's Kit -2 gp Identification Papers, Standard -2 sp Travel Papers +2160gp Level 6 gold parcel 6 -------- 2185.8 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Gold Parcel ** 360gp * Level 2: n+1 Item Parcel ** Brooch of Shielding +1 * Level 3: n+2 Item Parcel ** Deathcut Hide Armor +1 * Level 4: n+3 Item Parcel ** Vicious Greataxe +2 * Level 5: n+4 Item Parcel ** Belt of Raging Endurance * Level 6: Gold Parcel ** 2160gp Remaining Parcels: n+1; n+2; n+3; n+4 Item Parcels for level 7-10 XP * Starting Level 4 = 3750XP * DM Points Spent (10@4th) = 1750XP * Stormcrow Tor = +1472 * RP Points Gained (3) * RP Points Spent (3@5th)=600 * Stormcrow Tor = +1010 * RP Points Gained (5 ) * RP Points Spent (5@5th)=1000 Total XP: 9582 Changes List changed here * 2009/08/09: Created * 2009/12/10: added LEB expertise (+1 to all attacks @ 5th level) and changed Giant to Goblin as per house rules. * 2009/12/10: added 2072XP. Level 6. Added Toughness feat, added Combat Surge power, updated numbers. * 2010/06/12: added 2010XP. Added treasure gained from end of Stormcrow Tor. Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g for level 5 with 5500 XP: * Please break down the gold used in the money section, currently says tossed down a well, but it appears you've bought a few items. *I might move combat sprint above the daily powers so the encounter resources are all together *Under class features, I'd remove the wording "equal to your Constitution modifier" and just leave it as 4+5 =9 Reply: changes complete, thanks! Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You're missing your MBA and RBA. * Summary: Technically, the power's name is Rage Drake's Frenzy. * Summary: Your language section is missing Giant. * Attacks: There's a way to make your RBA key off your strength. Check out other character sheets to see how it's done. These are minor issues that aren't likely to effect anything, so approved. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Math - you've noted that the coding for StrRAtk doesn't work, but you can work around (add it to class bounus, put a note in about Str bonus) *Comments - a couple questions/comments. 1. for your lvl 3 encounter power you have Hammerfall, there's a power in Primal Power (Brutal Slam) that also pushes and causes damage to enemies target ends up adjacent to... Also, you choose toughness at level 6, there's also a feat called Hide Armor expertise that lets you use your Con mod in place of your Dex mod to determine AC. It'd bump you up to 22 AC. Just a couple things to consider. Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB: Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Shadow Marches Category:LEB:Orc Category:LEB:Barbarian